Loud
by ladyjess2004
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have had sex once and Quinn won't stop teasing Rachel about how much she screamed. Rachel gets sick of it and decides to get revenge by making Quinn scream even louder and improve her vocal range at the same time.


For the entirety of her school career Rachel had borne the brunt of teasing, insults, and sneers, usually from one Quinn Fabray and her gang of cheerleaders. She had hoped it would change when Quinn joined Glee Club but the process was slow moving. Rachel endured the name-calling for a year and a half before Quinn surprisingly started to come around and offer her friendship. The diva had been skeptical at first, thinking this was some huge trap, but Quinn was sincere. They progressed from sworn enemies to friends who occasionally saw each other after school all the way to best friends who told each other everything.

During their senior year, they decided to skip on finding dates for Homecoming and go together and just have fun. They danced and sang along to most of the songs but when the DJ played the first slow song of the evening, Quinn pulled Rachel out of the gym and into the hallway. Without a word, Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's, pleased and excited when the brunette kissed back. When they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, the soft strains of the music muffled but audible through the gym doors, it was clear to both of them that they had crossed the line from friends to girlfriends.

It had been three months since that Homecoming night and just as long since Rachel had heard any teasing remarks from Quinn. Even when they were friends, the blonde still had a tendency to tease her mercilessly but now that they were dating she was nothing more than respectful. Which was why Rachel was so surprised when, the day after they had sex for the first time, Quinn began teasing her about how loud she was during the act.

"For some reason, I never pegged you as a screamer. I figured you would worry about damaging your vocal chords," Quinn whispered in her ear during Glee rehearsal.

Rachel's face flushed and for once she wasn't quick enough to think of a comeback. "Oh, now you're quiet," Quinn said. "I bet you won't be so silent when I fuck you senseless later."

The cheerleader's words rang true; that night when she had two fingers buried deep inside of Rachel, the girl keened and wailed so loudly that Quinn swore the neighbors could hear. She smirked as Rachel came and when she kissed her sweetly on the forehead she couldn't help but mumble, "Loud mouth."

The next time, Rachel tried desperately to be quiet due to the fact that her dads were home. But the sight of Quinn's head between her legs and the sensation of her tongue running through her folds was too good. She let out a loud moan and Quinn immediately reached up and clamped her hand over Rachel's mouth so she wouldn't be heard downstairs. Afterwards, Quinn threatened to duct tape her mouth shut the next time they fooled around and other people were in the house. It was then that Rachel decided it was her turn to make Quinn scream louder than she ever had before.

Glee Club was having another duets competition and of course, Rachel and Quinn picked each other as partners. Which also meant that Rachel insisted on them practicing for an additional hour every day once they got home from school. Quinn found the routine quite tiresome and said so as much while she was lounging on Rachel's bed, purposefully trying to avoid singing for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Quinn, we need to practice," Rachel said, pacing her bedroom. "Do you realize that in the three years we have been in Glee, two females have never won the duets competition? This year it is up to us to change that."

"Rachel, we've been doing nothing but practicing. Can't we just…I don't know…relax? Have you ever heard of relaxing?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. But unfortunately we cannot do that until I am confident you can hit a high E. So stand up so we can work on that."

"Berry, I swear," Quinn mumbled. "You're lucky I like you." She stood up and straightened out her Cheerios skirt grumbling, "Ok, let's get this over with."

Rachel stood behind the taller girl, placing her hand just below the blonde's breasts and pressing down gently.

"Rach?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"It's your diaphragm, Quinn. This will help improve your vocal range. Trust me, I won my first singing competition when I was eight months old."

Quinn raised an eyebrow but ultimately resigned herself to practicing, even if Rachel's hand on her body was distracting.

The brunette kept her hand firmly in place, listening closely to Quinn's voice. She gave little encouraging remarks every so often until she heard the blonde hit the note perfectly. "That's it, Quinn!" she said excitedly. "Now, do it one more time and we can be done for the day."

"Rachel," Quinn whined. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Rachel replied firmly. "I need to know it wasn't a fluke. Come on baby, just once more."

Quinn could never resist Rachel when she talked in that overly sweet voice; it was her main weakness and she hated that Rachel knew that and used it to her advantage. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and attempted the note a second time.

This time, however, Rachel was not paying attention to Quinn's voice at all. She kept her right hand on the girl's breastbone while her left moved slowly down Quinn's body. She ran her fingers along the pale skin just below the hemline of the Cheerios skirt, waiting for the perfect moment to make her move. The second the high E escaped Quinn's lips, Rachel moved her fingers under the skirt and slipped them into the red spanx, hearing Quinn's perfect note turn into a gasp. She ran her fingers along the blonde's slit, feeling how wet she already was.

"Mmm, do I always make you this wet Quinn?" Rachel asked, standing on her tiptoes to kiss the girl's neck. She took the blonde's strangled gasp as a yes and began to tease her opening with her fingers. "You know, you've been awfully mean with all the teasing lately. You make me feel so good and then make fun of how loud I am. Well, it's my turn, Quinn. I am going to make you scream so loud, you won't ever dream of making fun of me again."

Quinn moaned and felt her knees go weak at Rachel's comments. Luckily the brunette had a firm arm around her waist, keeping her upright, which she definitely needed when Rachel whispered into her ear. "But first you are going to strip for me."

Quinn whimpered quietly but detached herself from Rachel's embrace, her hands slowly removing the tight cheerleading top revealing her tantalizing toned abs and her bra clad breasts. She tossed the top in Rachel's general direction; the brunette was sitting on the bed watching her girlfriend with lust filled eyes. Quinn reached up and pulled her hair out of its tight ponytail, letting her shiny blonde hair fall loose around her shoulders.

"God, Quinn," Rachel breathed softly at the sight. "I want you so bad." She stared with wide unblinking eyes as Quinn swayed her hips ever so slightly, her thumbs dipping into the waistband of her skirt, pulling it down at a tortuously slow pace.

"Faster, Quinn," Rachel burst out impatiently. "I need to touch you." She immediately began to remove her own clothing, leaving them in a crumpled pile next to her bed. Quinn followed her lead, taking off the rest of her clothes at rapid speed, no longer caring about acting sexy.

"That's much better," Rachel said, pulling the blonde's nude body against hers, smashing their lips together in a zealous kiss. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist dragging her down onto the bed with her, their limbs tangled together, hands running over every inch of skin they could get to.

Rachel rolled over so she was straddling Quinn, rolling her hips so that her sex rubbed up against the blonde's. "You like that?" Rachel asked huskily, loving how Quinn's soft curls felt on her smooth skin.

"Mmm, yes," Quinn moaned canting her hips upward, matching Rachel's movements with her own. This was new, intimate territory for them and frankly, it felt incredible. Rachel lowered her head, taking one of Quinn's taut pink nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the small bud. She loved the moans and sighs Quinn was making, but it was not nearly enough. She reached over with a free hand and rummaged in her dresser drawer until she grasped the item she was looking for.

Quinn shifted her eyes to see what Rachel was doing and let out an audible gasp when she saw what her girlfriend was holding. "Rachel…what…where did you get that?" she spluttered.

"Just a little something I picked up for a special occasion. I did promise to make you scream, after all, and I think this will do the trick."

Quinn could only stare, jaw slightly open, as Rachel put on the harness that was attached to a dark blue dildo that was, according to Quinn's eye test, approximately eight inches long.

"Are you okay with this?" Rachel asked tenderly. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Quinn groaned partly out of frustration but mostly out of anticipation. "Rachel you have no idea how badly I want you to fuck me right now. You look so hot and…God just do it."

Rachel began to slowly rub the head of the dildo along Quinn's slit, moaning both at the sight and the sensation the appendage gave to her.

Raising an eyebrow, Quinn asked, "Is there…you know, something for you?"

"Mmhm," Rachel murmured, moaning from low in her throat when Quinn gripped the shaft and pushed it in toward the brunette's body. "Yes, this will definitely feel good for both of us. Now, on your knees Fabray."

Quinn let out a tiny whimper but she quickly complied getting on all fours in the center of the bed. She turned her head to watch Rachel position herself on her knees behind her, teasing her entrance with her fingers.

"You're absolutely dripping for me Quinnie. I'm going to fuck you so hard baby…"

"Rachel," Quinn growled, "for once can you just stop talking and get on with it already?" She was pleasantly surprised when Rachel actually listened to her and with one firm thrust had the dildo completely inside of her.

"Fuck, Rachel!" she yelled, her body involuntarily trying to pull away from the abrupt intrusion; she was grateful for Rachel's arm around her waist, keeping her in place. The brunette rotated her hips slowly making Quinn moan quietly.

"How does this feel baby?" Rachel asked as she began a rhythm of slow but hard thrusts, her fingers keeping a tight grip on the fair skin of the cheerleader's hips.

"So good," Quinn responded softly. "You can go faster though. Don't be afraid to be rough with me, Rach. I want it. I want you."

Hearing her sweet wholesome girlfriend asking her to be rough with her sent a shiver through Rachel's body and a jolt of pleasure to her aching center. She pulled the dildo almost completely out of Quinn's body, leaving just the head in and sat stock still for a moment.

"You fucking tease," Quinn whined. "Take me Rachel."

Hearing the desperation in Quinn's voice, the smaller girl pushed forcefully back into the blonde, hitting her hard and deep. Quinn let out a cry of unadulterated bliss followed by the demand of, "More, Rachel!"

Rachel began to thrust with abandon, her thighs slapping against Quinn's ass, the clit insert on the strap-on rubbing against her, creating the perfect amount of friction. The sensations she was feeling were so great, she desperately wanted to give voice to her pleasure but this was about Quinn and hearing her scream and for once, Rachel Berry was not going to steal the spotlight.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Quinn's moans were becoming higher pitched with every thrust of Rachel's hips. "Shit baby, this feels so fucking good."

"You like this, Quinnie? You like me fucking your hot tight pussy? I want to watch you come apart baby. Let go for me."

Rachel pumped almost painfully hard, biting her lip until she tasted blood to prevent herself from screaming. She felt her own orgasm approaching but she was determined for Quinn to get there first. She reached around the front of the blonde's body and found the hard protruding nub and pinched it lightly. That was all Quinn needed to spiral into oblivion.

"Yes, Rachel!" Quinn yelled, throwing her face down into the pillow. The pillow muffled the sound but it was an undeniable scream of complete pleasure. Hearing her girlfriend in state of such primal ecstasy was the most amazing thing Rachel had ever heard and it was exactly what she needed to come undone. She continued to bite her lip and came with a tiny wail, thrusting a few more times into Quinn's quivering body to ride out the sensation.

Rachel leaned forward, resting her sweaty forehead between Quinn's shoulder blades, letting the dildo slip out of the blonde's body. "So," she said as she attempted to get her breathing under control, "you're not going to make any more remarks about how loud I am, are you? Because I do believe you screamed louder than I ever have."

"Don't sound so pleased with yourself," Quinn mumbled, turning over to lie on her back. She stared up at Rachel, her eyes noticing the brunette's abused lower lip. "I see it was a struggle for you to keep quiet."

"I wanted to hear you. It was worth it, you are quite the sexy screamer." Rachel's eyes sparkled as she replayed the sounds in her mind.

"Rachel, I know I teased you, but I like hearing you scream too. So now that we're even, how about we just both make whatever sounds we feel like making?"

The smaller girl smiled and placed a tender kiss on Quinn's lips before agreeing. "It's a deal."


End file.
